


Riding The Edge

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Curvy Reader, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Sweet Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Voice Kink, go nuts, he's a teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Sans wants a snack... that snack is you, dear reader.





	Riding The Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuddlyQuiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/gifts).



> man, I've been writing so much smut... i have a problem. 
> 
> If Sexy, Big Boy Skellies are NOT your thing, please turn back now. If Ecto-man-bits aren't your thing, definitely don't read this...
> 
> ;) but if you're a sinner like me, go for it.

His breath huffed gently into your ear, prickling your skin and sending a hot desire down into your belly.

You weren’t sure how this began. The both of you had been flirting lightly with each other all day, and when you’d walked out of the shower in nothing but your nightgown, he’d come from behind you, wrapping his arms possessively around you and dipping his skull against the crook of your neck, murmuring, “I’m _so_ hungry… I think I found the perfect snack.”

You’d giggled, trying to play it off as a joke, but he hugged you tighter and-

_Holy wow, was that his tongue?!_

The cool nub of the piercing on his tongue tickled your freshly cleaned skin, stark against the heat of his ecto-plasma. He laved his glowing red tongue along your shoulder, drooling and murmuring excitedly in that rasping voice of his, “Oh _yeah_ , just my favorite flavor…” and his fangs lightly grazed your earlobe.

“S-Sans! What are you doing?” you squeaked out, even though you knew _exactly_ what he was doing, as his left hand dipped below your waist and his right hand bushed your ample chest, lightly caressing and massaging you as he murmured into your skin.

“Ain’t it obvious, babe? God, you’ve been such a tease…”

“I… I-Ah!” you gasped, your legs turning to jelly, as he grasped at your thigh, lightly rubbing at your core through the fabric of your gown. You _did_ have to go and forget to grab some underwear, because the silk of your gown was the only barrier between you and your big, bony boyfriend.

Chest heaving with breath, you panted, as you grew heated under his heavy fondling, your shoulders hot and icy at once, and your breath hitching and heaving in your throat.

Sans hummed in your ear, the sound rasping your sensitive eardrums

“Hmm, you know, your skin seems a little heated… maybe I should help you cool off?”

He reached down and pulled off your nightdress very gently, as though unwrapping a sweet candy. You held up your arms, willing and yet, anxious. Now your body was totally bare to his hungry gaze, and you instantly felt shy. You were no model, but your curves were ample and rich, your skin soft like rose-petals.

Sans seemed to revel in the feel of your flesh, his hands ducking back to where they’d started. He pinched and twisted your nipples lovingly, his hand pawing at your thighs increasingly aggressive in nature as he groaned salaciously, “Oh, Sweetheart… lemme make ya feel good… _please_.” he grated, in a strangled rasp.

You bit your lip, your skin goose bumping, both from the chill in the air and your own arousal, at the raw desire in his voice. You always did have a weakness for that deep baritone of his.

“Yes, please, Sans! I want you.” You begged him, still feeling shy but too riled up to care about how your voice had cracked.

You could feel the sharp angle of his grin, as he pressed his face into your cheek, laving at the corner of your mouth in a skeleton nuzzle, chuckling huskily.

The giant skeletal hand, so much larger and thicker then your own, moved up from your heaving bosom to tilt your head up towards his face.

“Oh doll, you don’ need ta beg me. I should be tha one beggin’ _ya_.”

And you opened your mouth, half turning to meet him as he gave you a searing kiss, ravenous in his touching as he returned his hand to squeezing your breast fondly, his other phalanges below your waist slicking into your already wet folds as he caressed you.

“Oh my god, doll… you’re so wound up…” he groaned, “God, I wanna ravish ya… will ya let me? I’ve caused ya so much trouble-“

“Sans, I love you, “you interrupted him gently, even as you trembled in exhilaration at the idea of him taking you, “You know I don’t care about that anymore… you were in a bad place and so was I.”

He grinned reluctantly at you before nuzzling, “I don’ deserve ya.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, you silly Skelly.” You whispered, your eyes shining at him softly with loving, hazy desire.

He seemed to draw himself up, his sockets flashing as you turned in his grasp and pushed at his sweater, trying to take it off him. He chuckled at your attempts, you were so much shorter than he was. and it was almost comical.

“Allow me, Doll.” He grinned sharply, reaching down to pull his sweater off, leaving him in just his shorts, which you all too gladly pushed off his pelvis.

Now he was as barebones as you were, more so for his lack of skin, but what he lacked in flesh, he made for in his magical energy. It flushed along his bones, casting a red glow on your skin, and it swirled at his pelvis.

Your lips parted hungrily, as his length developed and grew, manifesting into an intimidating but very… _interesting_ appendage.

“Oh Sans~”

“Doll, ya make me so crazy.” He groaned huskily, as he spun you back around, his length brushing your plush ass, before he pushed it to slide between your thick thighs, his groans shifting into rumbling growls, like distant peals of thunder… only the noise was anything but distant, as he thrust lazily into the slick of your apex, his drooling tongue hanging slightly as you moaned, reaching up to caress him, “Sans, please!”

“Good things come to those who wait, “He teased you, throwing back the very words you had simpered to him this morning, while you were making breakfast for the both of you.

You gasped, “Oh, Sans, it’s not f-fair!” stammering as he gave a lazy thrust against you. God, it was almost like he could literally _pick you up with that hard, thick length that was pulsing hungrily between your wet thighs._

“Oh Sweet Thing, don’ cry… I’ll take _good_ care of ya, I promise,” he rumbled smugly.

You were almost surprised that he didn’t pick you up with his girth, just to show off his sheer strength and-

-Wait no, there it was, your feet were lifted from the ground, as a gasp and a feeling of weightlessness swirled within you, his arms wrapped around you, keeping you steady as he growled at your ear.

“Wanna take it for a test drive, Sweetheart?”

You could only nod, your eyes wide and your stomach fluttering, god, he was so sexy…

Tilting his pelvis back so you were snug against his skeletal frame, Sans held you up by his rather _magnificent_ rod of ecto-plasma, chuckling conceitedly as you trembled at the thought that this could be _inside_ you very soon.

As he set you back down and buried his face into your skin, you moaned, “Oh, Sans,” as he rocked against you.

His length brushed and stroked your entire core, gently sawing back and forth, giving you delicious, silky friction as your juices slicked against his ecto-plasma. Sans shuddered _hard_ against you, his hands gripping you tightly as he snarled, “Babe, I’m gonna _love_ ya so much tonight, if that’s ok with ya.”

“Yes, Sans~” You twisted in his grasp and he ducked down to press his teeth against your lips, careful of his fangs as you kissed his teeth and grasped his skull in your hands, pressing desperate kisses to his skull, showing him your enthusiasm. There was a dizzying moment, but suddenly, the both of you were in your room, and he gently swept you off your feet, carrying you to your bed, he laid you down.

“Now about that snack~” He winked suggestively at you.

You squeaked, as he knelt at the edge of the bed, angling your legs apart before licking along the inside of your thighs, teasing you as he grasped your hips and aggressively pulled your body into his face, his tongue lavishing your heated petals with overwhelming enthusiasm.

“Sans!” you whimpered, each stroke like a molten jolt of electricity, as his magic teased and caressed your most sensitive parts.

He groaned into your lush folds, causing you to writhe at the extra sensations, “Oh Sweetheart, ya so _damn tasty_.”

You wriggled, your breathing hitching and heaving as his attentions escalated. He was surprisingly observant to what you reacted to and it wasn’t long before he was only touching those special parts of you that were the most sensitive, his rapt tongue ducking back and forth like a skilled musician-

_He plays the trombone… fuck me dead,_ You thought to yourself dizzyingly as pleasure mounted and began to coil.

Your toes curled, and suddenly there was a _release_ of all that pressure.

You wailed his name, desperately, as your pleasure washed over you in breaking waves that almost had you sobbing. With each coil of pleasure that was released, a spasm went through you, as your orgasm rippled, leaving your skin flushed with endorphins.

He panted, lapping you up languidly as you came down slowly from your afterglow.

“Oh my god, ya so fucking’ hot babe… “ He growled, making a show of licking your essence from his sharp teeth, his eyes raking lustfully over your hot, sweaty body.

“Are ya ready for me?”

“Oh Sans, _please. Please give me more.”_ You mewled shamelessly, uncaring about what you were asking as he stood up, caressing his straining, pulsing magic in his large skeletal hands, smirking down at you.

“I think I’ve got a package with ya name on it, doll face.”

You giggled and whimpered, as your bed creaked under his weight, his very presence anchoring you to the here and now.

“I’mma go slow, Dolly... ya tell me when ya adjusted, a’ight?” he rumbled gruffly into the side of your face, as he lapped at your skin with his tongue, tinting your skin with red magical essence

“O-ok, Sans.” You breathed, feeling your stomach twist in both anticipation and _intense excitement._

When he’d pressed the head of his girth into your entrance, you tensed, before he crooned to you, “Relax babe… I won’ hurt ya.”

And he kissed you, making you melt as you dueled with his languid, lazy tongue. He hummed and whined in pleasure, as his head broke through your folds first, swearing in a gasping breath before he continued to kiss you, trying to keep you relaxed as he painstakingly entered your tight, silken walls.

Pressure built, as he inched his way into you, groaning and huffing, “Oh damn! Oh fuck, doll ya _so_ tight… hnng-fuck!”

You whimpered, arching your pelvis into him, as your walls stretched pleasantly around him, stroking places within you that you had never even been aware of before him.

As he filled you up as far as he could go inside of you, he shook above you, panting and trembling.

Leaning forward, he trailed tender kisses and licked along your neck and down to your chest, as you adjusted to his immense size. You could tell he was struggling to hold still for you, and it warmed your heart. For all his faults and conceit, he was so sensitive and gentle with you, and you loved him for that so much.

“Babe, “he groaned, panting in effort, “Oh Sweet, please, lemme-“

“Sans,” you moaned wantonly, “Sans, you c-can move. J-just please take it slow…AH!”

Gently, as though you were made of china, he caressed you, as he slowly pulled away and then hilted back inside of you, snarling and huffing, his tongue lolling from his maw as he struggled with his self-control, his weakest character trait. But he was withholding for _you_.

You hated seeing him suffer, and you knew you could take more.

So, you did the only thing that was brewing in your head.

You pulled yourself up by his shoulders and grasped his neck with your teeth tightly, gnawing at him before laving his neck with your tongue.

His sockets, squeezed shut with effort, snapped open at your actions, and he growled, snarling violently as he pushed you back down against the bed, his pace instantly brutal.

Your bedframe squeaked and squealed raucously, in competition with your own noises, as you shrieked wildly, clutching at his shoulders, your own tongue lolling lustfully as he found a button hidden deep within you.

Pressure began to build, as he stroked your walls aggressively, his teeth clenching, he wheezed, “Oh F _UCK_!”

That pressure with you built, and built until something broke inside of you and you squealed loudly, as he threw back his head and roared, “BABE, I’M GONNA~”

Your womb began to fill and overflow with his magic and your own fluids, leaking out around him as he pumped you with his essence, growling and snarling into your neck. As he slowed, his growling transitioned into sweet, satisfied moans, and he tried to keep from collapsing on top of you.

The both of you panted, his frame quivering with yours, as the two of you sweated against each other, glowing with pleasure.

“Oh babe… oh Sweet Thing, ya soaked me.” He snickered softly.

“I-I _what?_ ” you squeaked, embarrassed as you became aware of the cold wetness underneath your butt. Was that… was that from _you?_

“Heh, ya squirted me like a freakin’ waterfall,” Sans grinned lustfully at you, “God, do ya realize just how fuckin’ sexy that was?”

He growled low in his throat, “How’d I get so lucky?”

  
“We both did,” You gently reminded him and he rolled you over to the dry side of your bed, holding you close, as your heart beat in time with his Soul. You cuddled into him, grateful and overwhelmed with love.

“… That was a hell of a snack.” He broke the silence with a husky chuckle.

You snickered and laughed, “Oh Sans!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a fun ride *snickers*


End file.
